A flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) plug-in jig for a display module is an important element for introducing external signals into the display module.
The existing FPCB plug-in jig generally adopts a piano cover mode, namely a parent head of a piano cover of the FPCB plug-in jig for introducing matching signals is opened firstly, the FPCB of the display module is plugged into the parent head of the piano cover, and then the piano cover is closed to finish the plug-in process.
The inventor discovers that the prior art at least has the following problems: wires of the FPCB are easily damaged in the process of opening and closing the piano cover repeatingly; and because the opening of the parent head of the piano cover is very small, a relatively long time is needed for plugging the FPCB of the display module into the parent head of the piano cover, resulting in a reduced working efficiency.